In order to perform the acquisition of environment information, such as temperature and humidity, the detection of a fire, and the like, for example, in a factory, a building, and the like, sensors are installed at locations to be detected, and detection systems that acquire various pieces of detection information detected by the sensors are used. At a location where an area to be detected is large, such as a factory or a building, a sensor network system that transmits detection information through a network is constructed, and the detection information is collected.
An example of such a type of sensor network system is an energy monitoring system disclosed in PTL 1. The energy monitoring system which is an example of the related art is configured to include a plurality of sensors, sensor nodes that convert information acquired from each sensor into communication information, a monitoring device that remotely collects and monitors sensor information, and communication means for transmitting information between the sensor node and the monitoring device, and to perform communication by at least two types of wireless sensor nodes having different communication frequencies. With such a configuration, the energy monitoring system can be constructed regardless of power supply conditions or restriction conditions of a frequency band.
In a case where the sensor network system is applied to a factory, a building, and the like, the movement of the sensor or new installation of a sensor may occur in association with the change of a layout, the installation of a new object to be detected, or the like. In a case where detection information from the sensor is acquired by wireless communication, the degree of freedom of disposition of the sensor is given, but communication quality may be deteriorated due to a change in the position of the sensor, or wireless communication may be disabled due to an increase in a transmission distance, the movement of a room, or the like. In this case, it is necessary to use another wireless communication system as an alternative communication system or transmit detection information by using a wired communication system.
For example, in a system that performs monitoring of a manufacturing process in a factory, in a case where the position of a sensor and the number of sensors is changed in association with the rearrangement of a manufacturing line, it may be necessary to change the disposition of a sensor node in order to stably receive detection information from the sensor by wireless communication. The rearrangement of the manufacturing line is performed for each product to be manufactured, or the like, and the change of disposition may be performed a plurality of times in a day in some cases. In a system that performs the monitoring of an indoor environment, the detection of an abnormality, and the like in a building, it may be necessary to perform the change of disposition of a sensor and a sensor node in association with the change of an internal layout.
In order to cope with the change of a layout of an area to be detected, high costs are required to install more new wireless communication systems. Regarding new laying of a transmission cable of a wired communication system in association with the change of a layout, it is difficult to newly lay the cable depending on an environment, and high costs and time are required. In order to cope with various changes of a layout, measures, such as the installation of different wireless sensor node as necessary or the provision of an alternative wired communication system, are required, and it may be difficult to cope with a sensor having a high degree of freedom of the disposition. It is difficult to change a region to be notified, notification contents, and the like and to adaptively perform notification in accordance with a detection position of the sensor, detection contents, and the like, for example, on the basis of a location where an abnormality is detected, whether or not a fire has occurred, and the like, while coping with the change of the position of an object to be detected.
An object of this disclosure is to be capable of simply constructing a system by flexibly coping with any disposition of an object to be detected and to stably acquire detection information. Another object of this disclosure is to simply construct a system capable of performing adaptive notification in accordance with a detection position of a sensor, detection contents, and the like.